Gravitate
by RakugakiInk
Summary: Sam never understood why Finn was so hung up on Quinn.


**Gravitate **

Sam never understood why Finn was so hung up on Quinn. Sam couldn't explain it. It was like Finn just…gravitated towards her. After every break up, whether it was with Quinn or with Rachel or Santana or whatever Glee girl was going with him today, he always ended up hung up on Quinn. That's not to say that Finn didn't love Rachel. 'Cause he did. But even after only being there for a couple of months, even he could see that Finn really loved Quinn. Like, forever and always loved her.

And Sam just didn't see it. Don't get him wrong, Sam's been there done that. It's not like he didn't like Quinn, he dated her after all. But he didn't _love_ Quinn. Didn't see himself moping after her wondering what could have been. Sam get's that she's gorgeous and that the rare few times that she actually seemed to enjoy his company or he made her laugh were awesome but the rest of the time … to put it simply, she was a bitch. He was her _boyfriend_ and he got less affection than a stray dog. Though, he supposes that could have been because Quinn wasn't as over Finn as she tried to seem.

They tell people that they broke up because she cheated – with Finn. But really, it wasn't. It was because she faked a relationship with Sam despite knowing that she still loved Finn. Because Finn's not the only one stuck loving forever and always. It was when Sam confronted her, though, that it fell apart. He told her he couldn't be with a girl who dreamt of an ever after with another guy. Sam doesn't think he's ever see her so surprised. That someone, other than Finn, could read her was, well surprising to her. But like Sam told her, just because she wasn't ever really his girlfriend doesn't mean he wasn't _her_ boyfriend. He, at least, tried to know her. He can't say he made much headway, but he tried. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something. It seemed like Finn could look at Quinn and just _know_. Maybe not the specifics, like why she was angry at him or anything, but he knew her. Which is more than Sam can say. Although, he's kind of glad he doesn't know what makes her tick. He has a feeling it would be scary, or deadly, or just hazardous to his health. Which means Finn is either really in love or plain suicidal. Sam doesn't understand either way. But he figured he knew someone who might.

So, when Sam needed to talk to someone about it (Because he _needed_ to figure this out, figure out why Finn was so willing to do anything for this cold-hearted bitch) he went to the only person he thought could relate. He went to Puck. But Puck fully admitted to not being over Quinn. Sam didn't get it because maybe they just broke up like, days ago, but he's feeling pretty ready to move on from the whole affair. What the hell was he missing? So he asked Puck why. Puck just sort of went quite for a moment and Sam doesn't think he's ever seen him so serious. That's when it hit Sam, like really hit him, that Quinn had _had_ Puck's baby. But damn, wasn't it easy to forget that? Neither of them went out of their way to remind people. Though, Sam swears there was a rumour going round that Puck had some chicks named tattooed on him. Beth. That rumour was quickly squashed by a rampaging Puckasaurus.

They got to talking, him and Puck. Puck reckoned he would always be that little bit hung up on Quinn, not because he loved her like Finn but because they're future together wasn't just a vague idea. It was made in the concrete form of a little girl that they gave up – that Quinn gave up. It wasn't in Puck's nature to let something of his go. He was possessive like that. It didn't matter. In the end what Quinn wants, Quinn gets and Quinn wanted to forget that she ever let Puck have a piece of her she'll never get back. But Sam doesn't have a baby at the back of his mind, doesn't have that reason to get hung up on her. Doesn't have that reason to _love_ her. Neither does Finn.

So, maybe Sam doesn't really know the reason why he straight up asked Finn. Maybe he was searching for answer, not just about the girl he used like, but about why he should be fighting for her like Finn was. Like Puck did. Maybe he was just curious. All he knew was that he was just so frustrated of thinking in circles. But when Sam asked, he was expecting any number of responses from "Dude, she's hot" to "I have a thing for strong women." He wasn't expecting this, however. Not from Finn.

Finn looked at him like _he_ was the stupid one and asked, "You dated her, didn't you?" like it answered Sam's question rather than raising more. So Sam did the only thing he could think of, he told the truth. No, he never really dated Quinn. It was then that Finn started looking sorry for Sam. Like he was missing out. Like he had this big chance to get in on something special and he just…didn't.

"Quinn, she's like ice, you know? But sometimes…sometimes, she melts. Like the way she smiles when I do my math homework right or how she'd call to say I love you just before falling asleep. She's ice most the time but when she melts… it's worth waiting for. _She's_ worth waiting for. I don't know what else I can say, man."

It was when Finn started talking that Sam realised that –wow, he really didn't have a chance to begin with. Quinn had never given him a chance to get to know _Quinn._ And because Sam didn't love Quinn and because Sam didn't know Quinn, he doubts he'll ever understand why a guy like Finn or Puck would feel the need to gravitate towards her. Looking around though, he's starting to feel like he's the only one who doesn't get it.

"I just…always saw her as my happily ever after."

Sam never understood why Finn was so hung up on Quinn. But then again, he's starting to think he didn't know Quinn at all.


End file.
